1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recoil attenuating mechanism for weapons, and more particularly, to a fluidic recoil buffer for small caliber weapons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a long standing problem of attenuating small arms recoil or "kick." Essentially, the problem is one of controlling the equal but opposite reaction to every action.
The firing of a small caliber weapon results in the generation of high rearward forces which have adverse effects on both the weapon components and the user. These forces have a direct bearing on the design of components, the materials available for components and the construction of complete weapons to withstand the applied loads. In addition, the kick causes the muzzle of the weapon to move upward and the entire weapon has a tendency to move rearward. This is undesirable from a user's standpoint.
Previously, various devices or combination of devices have been employed to attenuate recoil. By way of example, recoil pads are used on butt stocks to cushion the rearward motion of the weapon, muzzle brakes are employed to reduce muzzle movement and hydraulic/hydropneumatic shock absorber are employed at the end of the recoil cycle. Mechanical buffers which depend upon inertia effects and the compression of cushioning materials to attenuate recoil are employed, and the drive springs which are used in counter recoil somewhat damp the movement. Another method employed is to allow the weapon to recoil while the barrel, bolt, etc., is moved forward. This method of firing out of battery uses the recoil to stop the counter recoil thus producing "soft" recoil operation. Timing delays in chamber opening also damp some of the recoil forces.
The previous methods employed to damp out recoil are in some cases marginal, and other cases quite effective. The more effective method often require many component part or mechanisms to accomplish the task, and are normally suited to one specific set of loading conditions. That is, they are not load sensitive. The only known load sensitive buffer to date is of the hydropneumatic shock absorber variety. This device, however, only functions at the end of the recoil cycle.